Escapa,escóndete y
by Athenea Nike
Summary: A las puertas del séptimo curso Hermione decide escapar de su casa. Las apariencias engañan y el trío de oro se vueve de bronce. Sumadle a eso compartir Sala Común con Draco Malfoy y ser Premio Anual y es sencillo entender el Y final del título.


Jamás de los jamases se le había cruzado por la cabeza el hecho de llegar a convertirse en premio anual, salvo...

Bueno, salvo en todas las noches otoñales, hivernales, primaverales y veraniegas de insomnio desde el inicio de su primer curso en Hogwarts seis años atrás.

Una naderia.

¿No es cierto?

Casi partió el suelo de madera de la biblioteca de su tia cuando recibió la carta de la profesora McGonagall, dando saltos de alegría de un lado para otro.

Había memorizado hasta la última coma del escrito :

_20 de agosto Colegio Hogwarts de_

_ Magia y Hechiceria._

_Apreciada Srta. Granger :_

_ Me complace comunicarle que el cuerpo docente del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria así como el Consejo Directivo del mismo la ha designado como una de los Premios Anuales del presente curso escolar._

_ Este cargo, como bien sabrá, comporta responsabilidades y privilegios extra de los cuales deberá hacer un buen uso en todo momento, además de requerir una total imparcialidad para con los miembros de todas y cada una de las casas._

_ Así mismo es mi deber informarla de que este año no utilizará la sala común y dormitorio de la casa que se le asigno en primer curso, sinó que usará las instalaciones de la Torre de los Premios Anuales a la que deberá dirigirse una vez terminado el banquete inicial._

_ Allí se les informará debidamente a ambos de sus obligaciones._

_Disfrute de sus vacaciones :_

_Atentamente,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Directora adjunta_

Increíble, increíble, increíble...

Básicamente fue lo único que acertó a decir en tres horas

¡Es un sueño! También resultó una de las frases estrella de la temporada estival, ironías aparte Hermione Granger estaba en el límite de la euforia le era posible sentir en medio de la preocupación.

Casi le había pasado el disgusto de golpe, claro que hubiera sido un mediocre, la verguenza para su especia (la de los disgustos digo) .

Pero mejor retrocedamos unos días para situarnos adecuadamente...

16 de agosto

- ¡No lo aguanto más¿Qué digo¡No **le **aguanto más!- el grito de la gryffindor resonó por toda la estancia.

Abrió el armario con fuerza, sacó su baul y una maleta y empezó a lanzar sus pertenencias dentro de mala manera. No dejó ni un solo objeto en la que fue por mucho tiempo su habitación.

Lo redujo todo y lo introdujó con prisa en un sencillo bolso de mano.

Salió a la calle, llovia, pero ni se inmutó por el hecho y echó a correr desesperadamente por las empedradas calles del centro de Londres.

Hizo parar al primer taxi que vió y le indicó al conductor una dirección entre jadeos y pidió que corriera lo máximo posible, alejándose a toda prisa de su antiguo hogar.

Desgraciadamente no logró su propósito y empezó a cavilar acerca de su deteriorada amistad con Harry y Ron, no podía concretar en que momento el trío de oro había empezado a resquebrajar su vínculo pero actualmete las cosas no iban demasiado bien entre los tres.

El súbito parón y la voz del taxista la devolvieron al mundo real.

Al bajar del vehículo una sensación de paz le invadió de inmediato (por supuesto pagó la carrera, Mione no es una morosa).

Aquello era lo más parecido a sus raíces que tendría nunca.

La imponente mansión se alzaba entre un nutrido grupo de árboles, recorrió el sinuoso camino que conducía a la entrada y llamó al timbre.

En apenas unos segundos la puerta se abrió :

- Bonjour, madmoiselle. Su señorísima tía ya la espera.

Hermione casi sonrie ante el tratamiento de usted y el tono teatral de su voz.

- James, te he pedido quinientas veces que me llames de tú y no hagas el tonto, al menos disimula un poco.-murmuró

El mayordomo llevaba tomandole el pelo con lo mismo desde que ella era un renacuajo y incluso encontrándose en un estado de ánimo pésimo, tenía fuerzas para responder débilmente a la broma.

Se dirijió a la sala de estar, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y una mujer de unos treinta años estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

- Tía Marga, no lo aguanto más, no **le **aguanto más- la frase que antes fue un grito ahora era un susurro.

- Siéntate y tranquilizate Mione, me lo explicarás mejor en el sillón y con una buena taza de chocolate caliente. – la voz de la mujer sonó cálido y sereno, invitando a Hermione a obedecer.

Una vez sentada y con la taza de cacao humeante en sus manos la futura Premio Anual se disponía a hablar :

- Es simplemente que no le he podido aguantar más, lleva así desde que yo tengo uso de razón y ¿sabes? Creo que seguírá igual hasta que deje de tenerla. Mi madre se lo ha aguantado todo, pero yo no soy ella. Y se acabó, soy mayor de edad y ni siquiera tenía el aliciente de que me mantenía estudiando en Hogwarts. – lo último lo añadió con una mirada cómplice a Marga - Ya sabes que le repateaba que lo hicieras tú.

Luego de esto reinó en la sala el silencio más absoluto, la prefecta gryffindoriana suponía que su tía meditaba que respuesta darle y se limitó a sorber el chocolate con fruición.

- Bueno Mione, sabes que llevaba años deseando que lograras escapar, pero no dudes que puede (y lo hará) remover cielo y tierra para buscarte hasta que a efectos _muggles_ seas mayor de edad. Por tanto, y hasta nueva orden, tu no te mueves de Hogwarts o de nuestra casa. ¿Entendido renacuaja?

Hermione sonrió, se levanto y salió corriendo hacia la cocina gritando;

- ¡Patatas rellenas! – al más puro estilo kamikaze y olvidando su imagen de persona responsable y en sus cabales.

Lástima que la felicidad se esfume tan deprisa como viene, y a la castaña le quedaba poco tiempo.

¡Al fin me he decidido con mi debut!

Sé que no se entiende casi nada de la trama, pero paciencia ;)

Y si quereis hacer muy feliz a esta escritora de fics, apretad el botón mágico (Reviews), tampoco os paseis de despiadads, pero acepto que me tireis tomates.

Por si no es suficientemente claro, es muy fácil conseguir páginas web que explican como hacer vudú a ls lectors que no se portan bien, ahí queda ;):

Atte: Athenea Nikè


End file.
